Galactic Robot War: Episode 1
Characters * Maxion Prime: Main Character. * Maxion * Liana Holsk: The President Elect of the Alliance * Hans: A bounty hunter * Vandorans ** Part 1 "Well...!?" shouted the humanoid in the fighter craft. His face was hidden behind a helmet with a T shaped visor. He shot plasma bolts down at a mechanoid, a red and blue one with a red screen chest, a blue helmet and legs and metallic wheels on his back and calves. Said robot hesitated. In the end it didn't matter, the craft crashed into him. Out of the fire he walked, holding the pilot's broken form in his hands. "Why...?" asked the robot. "Now, you can't hide, now you can't hide behind your lies...peaceful, none of your kind are peaceful..." The mechanoid awoke on a slab of metal. From it came arcs of blue energy that faded when the lights came on. The room was small, made entirely out of metal, and had the recharge slab (a robot version of a bed) and a workstation, a small metal table and chair, with a holographic touchscreen computer interface. His boot up was routine, his on board computer gave him his stats, but by now he had stopped bothering to listen. He thought about stretching but as he was about to perform the action, he didn't bother. Instead he went to the wall at the back of his room. A secret door opened and in he walked to it. The device was on a sort of alter. It was a sphere of metal with a circular window sporting a golden, yellow glow like the sun. Around the window were runes and on top was a metal bar with handles pointing down at the side. He reached for it, but stopped. As much as he wanted it, he was afraid of it, of what it meant. Instead he sighed, clenched his fist and closed the compartment. He sighed, but only for a moment, as an alarm went off. "Computer..." said the robot "Explain..." "Unidentified vessels speeding towards the planet." "Vessels...?" "Indeed, their speed and course implies that they will crash nearby." "Crash, why, isn't anyone...?" Before he could finish a light shined from the behind the wall, from the object. It hit him and filled him with a though, 'FAMILY'. "What...?" He heard a noise link thunder over an over, it was the sound of the ships flying through the air. He made his way to a window to see them crash in the distance erecting mushroom clouds. "Those ships...something familiar..." Sometime later, a vehicle sped through the desert. A red, blue and white truck with an open trailer where in several drones were sitting. They were armed with blaster rifles and were much simpler, cruder in form than him. They soon reach the crash site, large trenches, made by the now ruin spaceships. The mechanoid disconnected from the trailer and transformed into his bipedal form and looked. Much of the metal was partially melted, bent out of shape, or both, but he recognized the overall shape, even if parts were missing. It was rectangular with the front slanting forward on a curve and the bottom curving inward. There was a noise, and he looked to see a panel, land. It had been forced off. Out of the hole crawled someone, a mechanoid, like him but different. They fell onto the sand and crawled. The robot jumped down and walked towards him to get a better looked. As he approached he scanned him, his computer augmented vision took note of several things about this mechanoid. The mechanoid was like him, but minus the thick armor plating and vehicle parts. He was a grey humanoid, a biomechanical thing with thin and small armor plating over bundles of metallic fibers that wrapped around a metallic skeletal frame. He approached, and it was all familiar to him. It was the form he had when he first awoke on this planet, the talisman called it his 'Birth Form'. Now he looked at this new mechanoid, and saw similar things, fear, confusion, but now terror as he looked up at the robot. He looked down at him, and though crossed through his mind, the word the talisman had put his his head 'Family'. "Are you alright...?" asked the robot. He wasn't sure we he decided to speak in his mother tongue, it was now a dead language but... "Uh..yes, yes I am, where am...I?" The robot was shocked, this mechanoid was speaking his tongue, his language, but then it made sense, the ship, it was familiar because it was, however little remained, the form of a Vandoran war cruiser. "Uh are you alright...?" The robot looked up at the door, there were more of them, of varying heights and builds, some masculine, some more feminine. he paused "i am fine..." "May I ask where we are...who are you...how does a machine know our language we never..." "You should not be calling anyone a machine...I am not certain how it was you lot underwent the same change as me, but like you I was born of flesh on the world of Vandora..." "Who...?" "My old name is gone now, I am Maxion, Maxion Prime...welcome home...> "Home...?' Maxion turned around and started walking to the cliff "Home...this is Vandora...or what's left of it..." Part 2 Maxion sat on the edge of the cliff, more of his drones had come, this time with fuel containers and on personal vehicles they had constructed. The Vandorans where being held out of their ships, and the drones were moving quickly to recycle parts into vehicles for them. To his surprise, much of them, from all the ships came peacefully, however there were a few... "You there...!" said a voice. Maxion looked tot he side "are you this 'Prime' I heard about...?" The mech was one of several, all with wide chests, and clawed hands. "Indeed..." "Who do you think you are ordering us around...?" Maxion stood up "Having eat your 'fuel' with mere commoners, who do you...?" "Are you of the warrior class..." "Indeed..." he said puffing out his chest. Without warning Maxion delivered an uppercut that put him on his back. He was unconscious, with sparks flying on his neck. Maxion then sat back down as the other rushed towards him. They stopped when he transformed his hand into a blaster and fired a shot at their feet. "I am in charge here, these are my machines and my fuel, and only I have some manner of understand about our new forms. Until such time as an infrastructure has been established, you lot can get in line like everyone else." "Who do you think you are...?" "I'm the guy with the robots with the guns..." The drones aimed at them. The warriors took their down comrade and left. Maxio turned around to his other side, facing the female that had stood down to look at him. Like most females, she was taller than most males. "Why do you wear that...?" "What...?" "That face plate, why do you wear it...?" Maxion looked at her annoyed. "My face feels naked without it..." "You're mechanical, and as far as I can guess, we don't any reason to feel naked anymore...how unfortunate..." "OKay...who are you...?" "You know who I am..." "What...?" "Oh, how long have we been in stasis that you would forget my voice...?" "...How two and a half thousand years..." She fell down on her backside. "What...?!" "Yeah...You've been gone for a while..." She sat down next to him. "But, our home...it should've grown back" "The Alliance was thorough, they blasted every bit of landmass they could find..." "Those people...our people, we must...Alliance...?" "The Galactic Pan Species Alliance...they're one of the main powers of this quadrant of the galaxy. They are descended from the alliance of races that destroyed this world." "And we're in their territory...?" "No, we are in Mechanoid Space...near the edge" "What...?" "Mechanodis, like what we are, though some were built, not born. The Chromium Commonwealth rarely concerns itself without here. Like the Alliance, different races of robots, though now they have that civil war going on..." "The galaxy sure has changed..." "Maybe, but people haven't...even mechanical ones..." "I see...so what now...?" "Now...? Now I have to get my facility remodeled to have living quarters for several thousand people, and find a means of getting fuel for them..." "Fuel...?" "That stuff everyone has been gulping down, our bodies no longer process organic material, instead they use fuel to burn in our Embers..." "Oh, my head hurts..." "You're not a robot, none of us are, we're now energy beings, resting in the chest cavities of these other wise robotic shells, and we burn fuel to generate the energy field that moves our bodies. Does that help...?" "Not really...but thanks..." She put her hand on his thigh. He looked at it and looked at her. "Who are you?" "Don't worry about that..." "I think I should..." "I'm the guy with the base, the fuel and the robot servants, who now has to expand his operations to accommodate everyone..." "Thank you, but I mean your name..." "Maxion...if you want titles, Maxion Prime..." "And how does one get the title of 'Prime'...?" he said nothing and instead jumped down and walked towards his drone as she continued to watch him. Part 3 The base was clearly not built to hold all of these people, it was not built to hold a fraction. Within the hour Maxion was getting more and more reports of new individuals found. Most of the refugees were in a large room, near the front gate. Maxion was instead walking about his base, heading somewhere as said base was alive with noise. Drones were being built, aerial drones were flying off and not for rescue, cylinders were being fired off and humanoid drones were walking about with construction materials and tools, remodeling an expanding the base. "How do these things know what to do...?" asked a familiar voice. He turned around and saw the same female mechanoids from before. "Good A.I. programming and an onboard computer..." he said tapping his helmet. "I see...would you care to explain that to the others?" "Why...?" "You're in charge of this base...for now..." "What does that mean...?" he asked in an unhappy tone. "Oh you know, someone is going to want to squeeze in on top. Maybe now, maybe later. This place may be yours but..." she said all of this while getting closer to him. "But what...?" "You now have a civilization here, you cannot simply tell these people nothing..." "That does not interest me..." "It should...These people are scared and confused, and you have the answers. If you don't give them what they need, someone else will try to..." "Like you...?" "I am Saga, Archon of our people and I ask on their behalf...what is going on...?" "The base is being expanded...drones are being sent to find resources, and collect them. That is what is going on..." "You're an unhappy sort aren't you..." Maxion grumbled and began to walk of "Why can't I remember your name..." He stopped. "Excuse me...?" he said turning around. She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. "I know your voice, even if you...we have changed..." He moved her hand away in annoyance. "You have grown bold..." "I have grown... 'old'... While you lot slept among the stars I was chased across them, I have fought and nearly died and I managed to make something of home here on our dead world. Now I have what? Several thousand mouths to feed...?" "I'm sure you'll figure something out..." he growled "until then we and the other nobles will be waiting for your report..." "Report, by the spirits why should I report anything to you lot...?!" "We're the military, the most important group of our people. Who else can you trust to keep us safe...?" "Huh...I would like to see the military feed our race, house them, provide them was work, or even better, figure out how we are going to reproduce..." "The old fashion way...?" "No longer exists as an option. You don't even know how to make the fuel we now need...your 'military' has no answers for any problems, but I do remember they were good and making them..." "Now you're just being jealous..." "Now I'm leaving, this conversation is over..." Like that he walked off. Two large mechanoids walked up towards her from behind. "He's growl a pair...or two..." said one of them "You're sure it's him..." "It's him, your brother may have changed like the rest of us, but these eyes...they let me identify him, the same way I identified you two." said Sagus. "So what now, he has a point it will be difficult to maintain control without his resources..." "It will near impossible to rebuild...but do remember we simply need his resources not 'him'..." Part 4 Category:Maxion Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes